


Caught

by LABrats



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Onesided Mike/Harvey, Only a bit of Mike/Rachel because of a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has never been so glad he was caught doing something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Disclaimer- I don't own the show, not even a copy. Now if I could, I would totally take it and have fun.

A/N I know they're trying to put Mike in with Jenny...but I object, no thank you. That goes against Mikes Mike-ness. He's too loyal/honourable, to go out with or kiss the girlfriend of a man that he was as close to as a brother. It bothers me that they are even trying. As far as Rachel goes, I think that one went out the window. And I love Harvey/Mike with all the hints they give us.

Caught

After the kiss from Rachel, there were only 2 thoughts running through Mike's mind.

Thank god they weren't caught by Harvey. And thank god that Luis was not as intimidating as he thought he was, when he told Mike not to start a romance in the office.

The thought to be happy she kissed him didn't get through his head.

The thought that he should be embarrassed for being caught, didn't come up

The thought that Luis was a slimy rat, didn't come up...until he left the room.

It wasn't until later that night, getting ready for bed, that he thought about it again.

He considered the kiss, but rolled his eyes at his attempts to analyze it.

As he told him a moment later, the kiss wasn't very good because it wasn't Harvey.

That's all he needed to know to know he didn't want it.

And for telling Harvey that- he didn't get much sleep before he had to go back to work.

 

A/N written a long time ago, so it was actually written at the time of the airing of the episode where Rachel kissed him.


End file.
